The Life I Live Now
by The Little Romantic
Summary: Bella Swan's parents have arranged for her to marry Edward Cullen. She is being forced against her own will and moves to live with him.Will she be able to go through with the marriage?And more importantly, will she end up loving Edward?Set in 1921.AUHuman
1. Chapter 1

_**The Life I Live Now**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_1921_

As I walked into the foyer, I saw my parents exchange a glance. I could tell there was something going on between them, a secret that they were not telling me. I had been out all morning, running errands for my parents, in our little town of Forks. I have lived here my whole life, but could not wait to get out here. Something strange was going on, they seemed nervous and scared. I looked around the room wondering what could be causing them distress.

That was when I saw him, a man stood next to them. The man was tall with bronze hair and a chiseled, pale face. He was very handsome and I wondered what he was doing in my house. That's when he looked up, and I saw his dazzling emerald green eyes. I could not stop looking into those eyes, I felt like he could see into my soul and I could see into his.

"Isabella," my mother, Renee's, voice made me look up. "This is Edward Cullen. I'm so sorry sweetie, we should have told you sooner. You probably hate us now-"

"What is going on? Why is Edward here? Why would I be mad at you?" I asked. I had no idea what was going on and had so many questions.

"Bella," my father, Charlie, said carefully, trying to sound soothing. "Edward is here because we have arranged for you to marry him. We arranged this a long time ago and we are so sorry that we didn't tell you sooner, honey. We thought we would have more time."

I was in shock. How could they do this to me? How could they have arranged for me to marry a stranger. "Why didn't you tell me? How long has this been arranged?" I couldn't believe that this was happening.

"We made an arrangement with Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, when you were very young. They are a wealthy family and we wanted to make sure that you would have a good future. I know we should have told you, but there was never a good time..." She trailed off. I couldn't believe what she was saying.

They were expecting me to leave my life behind, all my friends and family, to get married to a stranger. I did not know if I could do what they were asking. Edward looked older than me and he was gorgeous. I had always seen myself as an average, ordinary girl. I have plain brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I have pale, ivory skin. There was nothing special about me, I had always done average in school, never being the smartest or the dumbest person in class. So why would someone as breathtakingly beautiful as Edward, want to be with me? That is when I realised that he was probably being forced into this as much as I was.

"No, I will not marry a complete stranger," I heard myself say. I saw the look of complete shock on their faces, and their sadness at my reaction.

"Mom, dad...please." I begged, not knowing how to get out of the situation. I didn't want to get married, I was only 18, especially not to someone I don't even know.

"Bella, as your parents it is our right to choose who you shall marry. Edward Cullen is a more than suitable choice and he can take good care of you. You are going whether you want to or not. Now go pack your bags." I was surprised at my father's words. He barely ever spoke with such authority.

I decided to do as I was told. I ran up the stairs, while tears started rolling down my face. I couldn't believe my parents hadn't told me that I had been promised to someone. I started stuffing everything into a bag. I didn't want to leave, yet I felt like I had to get away from my parents. I didn't have many clothes, or anything else for that matter, so it only took me a few minutes to pack my bags. I was just putting the last of my things into a bag when I heard a knock on the bag.

"Come in," I called out. I heard the door open slightly and felt someones eyes on me. I turned around to see my mother standing in the doorway. I saw the tears streaming down her face. I ran into her arms for what might be the last time.

"I am so sorry sweetie," she cried.

"It's okay, mom. I will be okay," I mumbled. We stood there weeping for a few minutes. When I eventually pulled back, I saw the sorrow in my mother's eyes at me leaving. She helped me finish packing and we carried the bags down the stairs. I said my goodbyes to my parents and promised to see them soon, while Edward carried my bags out to the coach. After saying goodbye I walked outside trying to prolong my time at the only home I knew.

Edward was putting the last of my bags into the coach when I got there. I watched him sadly. Was this the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with? Who I was going to grow old with? Did my parents think I would grow to love him or did they just want me to be miserable for the rest of my life? I had lived in Forks my whole life. Where were we even going to live? Edward looked up at me, smiling weakly.

"Are you ready to go, Isabella?" he asked politely. His voice was amazing and beautiful. I nodded, not knowing if I could speak without bursting into tears. He helped me into the coach, then climbed in next to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I knew I could speak.

"Seattle" he replied, glancing at me to see my reaction. I was surprised that he actually considered my opinion on where we were going to live. We sat in silence for a while. He eventually broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella. I know that this is very hard for you, having to move to a new place with a stranger, not knowing anyone." he actually seemed generally sorry and concerned.

"Call me Bella please. It's not your fault and I'll be fine, I was just a bit surprised that my parents hadn't told me," I lied. "So what is going to happen now? I mean when are we going to get...you know... married?"

I looked down, as I felt my cheeks turn bright red, as I struggled to say the words. It was so embarrassing to talk about marrying a complete stranger. I could not believe I did not even know when my own wedding would be. I did not even know who would be attending.

"I have been advised not to tell you anything about the wedding," he laughed. "My sister Alice will be helping you plan the wedding. She says that I am to have nothing to do with the planning and for me not to try to influence you to use any of my ideas." By now he was chuckling.

"What are your wedding ideas?" I asked out of curiosity, smiling kindly at him.

"Well, if it was up to me, I would have a small wedding with only close friends and family attending." That surprised me, it was the exact opposite of what I presumed he would want, it was exactly what I wanted. I looked up and noticed him staring at me, causing me to blush as I looked into his mesmerising eyes. What was he thinking? Probably that he couldn't believe that he had agreed to go along with marrying someone like me. Someone who was completely ordinary, nothing special at all. Whereas he was the most handsome, beautiful man I had ever seen.

"We should be there in a few hours, Bella." he announced, looking away from my eyes. I nodded, looking out the window of the coach. I shivered as I felt the cold wind through the window. I was exhausted from the days events, so I decided to sleep for the rest of the journey. As I started to fall asleep I felt Edward gently pull me closer to him. I was too tired to respond, as I drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Life I Live Now**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Bella?" An angel's voice called my name. Was I dead? As my eyes fluttered open, I saw a man shaking me awake. I immediately jumped backwards, out of his arms. Where was I and who was this man that was awaking me? Then I remembered what had happened, I had fallen asleep in the coach with my...fiance, Edward.

"Sorry, you just startled me," I explained.

"My apologies Bella, but we have arrived," he said, getting out of the coach. He helped me get out as well. He was a complete gentleman.

As my feet touched the ground, I looked up and gasped as I saw the house we were in front of. It was so beautiful, and so....big! It was a huge white manor, with big glass windows. It was surrounded by trees, and was on a large piece of land. I was overwhelmed.

Suddenly I was knocked over by something soft, before I could fall an arm reached out to catch me. When I looked up I saw a tiny pixie-like girl standing in front of me, and Edward was holding me up. As soon as he saw that I was stable he let me go, I felt my face blush.

"Alice," I heard Edward growl at the girl. She had short black hair and was tiny. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had a huge smile on her face and was jumping up and down excitedly.

"You must be Bella! I'm Alice, Edward's sister! I have been so excited to meet you and now you are finally here!" the girl babbled as I tried to understand what she was saying. "Come on, we need to start planning the wedding! I was thinking that we could do a traditional wedding with-"

"Alice, do you think Bella should meet the rest of the family before you scare her away," Edward interrupted her. Alice pouted at her brother, begging for him to change his mind. He just looked away and started to lead me inside. "Sorry about Alice, she gets a bit overexcited. You will get used to it."

I smiled up at him. "It's fine, it's sweet that she cares so much."

I looked up as we walked inside the house, it was so big and open. He was watching my reaction to everything, smiling at my awe. Two people, who must be his parents, walked in, smiling at us.

"You must be Bella. It is so good to finally meet you. I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme." the man said. I could see where Edward and Alice got their good looks from, they were all breathtakingly beautiful.

Carlisle looked so young, he had blonde hair and a perfect, pale complexion. He looked like most girl's dream man. Esme had a heart-shaped face and long caramel coloured hair. Her complexion was just as perfect as her husbands. They seemed very compassionate and welcoming.

I smiled at them, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" Edward asked.

"They went into town to get some things, they should be back soon." Esme replied.

"Would you like a tour of the house, Bella?" Edward asked politely.

"Okay" I murmured.

He led me through the house, showing me each room. There were three stories, my room was on the second story. As I opened the door, I let out a gasp of shock. It was incredibly beautiful, yet so simple. The walls were a cream colour and the floors were polished wood. There were windows along one of the walls, showing the amazing view of the surrounding forest.

There was a huge four-poster bed against one of the walls, and a dresser with a mirror above it. There was also a huge built-in closet, when I looked inside it I realised it was filled with clothes. I gasped and stepped back from the closet. I turned to look at Edward, a look of utter disbelief on my face.

"Alice," Edward explained simply. I looked back at the closet wearily, how many clothes did she think I needed?

"Would you like to see my room?" Edward asked timidly.

"Sure," I answered shyly, following him out of the door. He led me upstairs to the third story, there was only one door up there. He led me upstairs to the third story, there was only one door up there. As we walked into his room I was astonished. He had a huge four-poster bed with a gold coloured comforter set. On the opposite side of the room was a black couch, with gold cushions.

There was also an ensuite bathroom and a wardrobe on the same wall as the door. There were large windows on the wall opposite me, there was also a desk covered in books and music records. Beside the music records was a Victrola. I looked back at Edward, he was staring at me to see what I thought.

I smiled at him and he smiled his crooked smile at me. I looked up into his dazzling eyes, unable to look away. He stared back into mine, like he was trying to read something in them.

That is when I heard the door crash open. We were both startled by the sound, and turned around quickly. Alice was standing in the doorway. A devious smile spread across her face, as she started towards me.

"Come on, Bella! We need to start planning the wedding! Oh I'm so excited," she trilled, while pulling me out the door. She was surprisingly strong for such a tiny girl. I looked back at Edward as I was dragged out of the room, he had an apologetic look on his face. That was when I knew that whatever Alice was going to do to me was not something that I would enjoy.

_**AN: Thanx so much to my betas hiscrookedsmilehisgoldeneyes (Kate) and magan bagan (Megan)! You guys are amazingly helpful and I wouldn't have been able to write this without you guys! Also thanx to all the people who have read this story and have either reviewed, subscribed or favorited it, you are all awesome! Please review coz I love reviews lol!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Life I Live Now**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Disclaimer:**** All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. Even Edward Cullen...damn!**

Alice led me to her room, it was through the door opposite mine. Her room was very pink and girly. It was like every little girl's fantasy. There was a large four-poster bed with a pink comforter and lots of frills. Her room was just like mine, except everything was pink instead of cream. Her closet was enormous, there had to be at least a hundred dresses in there and a matching pair of shoes and hat for each one. She even had a large doll's house in the corner, probably from when she was a little girl.

Alice went to a set of drawers and pulled out a huge pile of things. She put them down on the floor in front of me and pulled me down to sit next to her. I was speechless as I saw that they were all wedding designs.

There were designs for everything. Designs for dresses, shoes, decorations, invitations, and many other wedding-related things. Alice was grinning as I watched her sort out all the designs into piles.

"A-alice, w-what are all t-these designs f-for?" I stuttered, scared of what I knew she was going to say. Alice obviously wanted a big extravagant wedding.

" These are just some of my wedding designs. Don't worry Bella, we can look through the rest later. We have heaps of time. First things first, what colour do you want? I was thinking that we could go with either the traditional white, or a light pink, or maybe even a cream colour." Alice babbled, as I stared at her completely dumbfounded.

"Shouldn't Edward have a say in this?" I blurted out, thinking of the only person who might be able to save me right now.

"No, Edward has no idea about weddings. He would ruin everything and would only want the necessities." Alice replied, oblivious to my shock about her wedding ideas. I turned around towards the door as I felt a slight breeze.

That is when I saw the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. She had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was absolutely pulchritudinous. I stared at her, my mouth gaping open. I saw her glare back at me, I was shocked at her spiteful behavior.

Alice had not noticed the girl yet, she was still babbling on about who should attend the wedding. She looked up at me, having noticed that I had not replied to her question. When she saw the look of shock on my face she looked up at the girl.

"Rosie!" Alice squealed, jumping up to hug the girl. She eventually let go and dragged the girl onto the floor next to her. "Bella, this is Rosalie, my brother Emmett's fiance. Rosie this is Bella, Edward's fiance."

We shook hands feebly, I was wondering why she seemed to hate me. I watched shyly as Rosalie and Alice discussed my wedding. Rosalie seemed to be just as excited as Alice. I stared in amazement as they discussed everything, from the venue and catering, to who would be invited and who were going to be bridesmaids and groomsmen.

I waited until they looked completely engrossed in what they were talking about, then quickly snuck out of the room. Once I was safely out of the room I realised I had nothing to do. I thought about going downstairs or going to sit in my room, but decided against them. There was only one place I wanted to be, not that I actually understood why I felt that way. I wanted to be with Edward, I always felt safer when I was around him.

Without thinking, I started to climb the stairs up to his room. Before I knew it I was outside his bedroom door. I stopped, realising the stupidity of my actions. What would he think of me? Running to him of all people after only knowing him a few hours. He was being forced to marry me, so there was no chance of him wanting to actually help me.

I turned around, about to walk away, when Edward walked out of his bedroom door. He walked into me, not having realised that I was there. He quickly caught me before I could fall. I felt my face start to burn as I stared up at him.

"S-sorry, I was just...coming to...ummm-" I stuttered, not knowing how to tell him why I was outside his door.

"It's alright Bella," he interrupted, smiling down at my flushed cheeks. "I was just going to save you from Alice. It's time for dinner."

"Okay," I grinned back at him, glad that he seemed to care about me to a certain degree.

_**AN: Sorry it's taken so long, but I had to work for Christmas and I went shopping and watched Twilight (TWICE!) on Boxing Day. The next chapter should be out sooner, but I have lots of work soon so may take a few days. Thanx so much to my betas Kate and Megan! Also thanx for all the reviews (11 now!) Please leave reviews if you like it, and if you have any ideas, questions or anything else please tell me. I also need an idea for a new fanfic, coz I feel like writing another one, so please tell me about anything that you'd like me to write! Thanx xoxoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Life I Live Now**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Things I Own: twilight soundtrack, twilight movie companion, twilight book series, twilight collector's edition, twilight calendar, twilight posters, and soon twilight movie and saga guide.**

**Things I don't own, but really wish that I did own: Twilight characters and plot line.**

After telling Rosalie and Alice that dinner was ready, we walked down to the dining room. Esme, Carlisle and two men were sitting around a table. There was an assortment of food on the table; tonight we were having roast lamb with a mixture of vegetables and an expensive-looking red wine.

A pale, dark-haired man stood up from the table and rushed over me. I was completely dumbstruck when he pulled me into a tight bear hug. I felt all the air rush out of my lungs as he squeezed me. I was relieved when he finally let me go.

"You must be Bella," the man said, "I'm Emmett, Edward's brother. It's so great to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," I replied shyly. Emmett was very big and muscular, with curly brown hair. It looked like with one flick of his finger, he could put me in a coma. He looked so intimidating, yet his green eyes were tender and compassionate.

The other man stood up and walked over to me. He was tall and lanky, with light blonde hair. His eyes were dark blue and seemed to be able to read my emotions.

"Hello, I'm Jasper, Alice's husband," he smiled at me. I felt serene, it was like his smile had calmed all my nerves. It was a strange feeling, yet it didn't bother me.

"Hello," I replied timidly. I was looking down at my feet, as I felt my nerves come back. I didn't know these people and I was staying in their unfamiliar house. There was an awkward silence, and I could feel everyone staring at me.

"We would better hurry up and eat, before the food gets cold," Edward suggested, breaking the silence. He walked over to the table and pulled my chair out for me.

" Thank you Edward," I muttered, sitting down carefully in the chair. Edward sat down in the chair on my left, and the chair on my right was quickly filled by Alice.

Once everyone was seated, I felt something brush against my left hand. I looked down to see Edward's hand lightly touching mine. I looked up at his face to see him smiling down at me. I smiled back at him, as he took my hand in his. He started rubbing soothing circles on my palm.

Even though I barely knew him, holding his hand was strangely comforting. I wouldn't help but wonder why he was holding my hand. We barely knew eachother, even though we were getting married it seemed strange.

I didn't have much time to think about Edward, as his family started bombarding me with questions. They wanted to know everything about me, my life, and worst of all, my thoughts on the wedding.

**************************

After we had finished eating everyone, except Carlisle and Esme, went into the library. The library was huge, it's walls were filled with shelves reaching up to the ceiling of books. There was a fireplace built into one of the two walls that didn't have books. There was also an assortment of chairs and a few tables around the room. It was the most magnificent library that I had ever seen.

I gazed around in wonder as we walked into the room. Everyone else went and sat in various chairs around the fireplace, trying to keep away from the coldness that winter had brought upon us. I couldn't relax without having a closer look at the books that surrounded me.

I could have sat in there for hours, just staring up at the books. As I was running my hand along the shelves, reading some of the titles, I saw it. A collection of Jane Austen, my favorite author, books. I gasped as I took one off the shelf, it was a first edition copy in perfect condition. Unlike my copy of the book, which was tattered and worn from use.

Edward, having heard my gasp, was by my side in seconds. I had a wide, happy smile on my face. He seemed confused and worried about me, which seemed strange to me since I hadn't even knowen him for a full day. There seemed to be a connection between us, which I didn't understand.

"Bella, are you alright? What happened?" Edward asked in a concerned voice. I was facing away from him, so he hadn't seen the smile that covered my face yet.

I turned around to face him, still grinning. The worry and concern quickly faded from his face, but the confusion was still there.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked him frantically, not able to contain my excitement.

"A book?" Edward replied, still confused.

"Not just any book!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes at him. "It's a collection of Jane Austen, first edition books, in perfect condition!"

I felt my face heat up as they all stared at me as if I was crazy. A smile slowly spread across Alice's face.

"Ali...what are you thinking?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"I have the perfect idea for Bella and Edward's wedding!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down.

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy and had a lot of bad luck with computers lol! Hope you like it and I will update a.s.a.p and please review! Thanx to my betas Kate and Megan for all the ideas! I know this chapter is quite short, but I was trying to get it out quickly. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanx xoxoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Life I Live Now**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight, I just think about it 24/7! hehehe

I sat there, completely startled and dumbstruck at her sudden mention of the wedding. What could possibly be going through that tiny head of hers?

"You can have a Jane-Austen-era wedding!" Alice squealed, already planning what she would need. "I was thinking about doing something like that anyway, because of the ring-"

She suddenly stopped talking, staring behind me with a confused, almost hurt look on her face. I turned around to see what she was looking at. I saw Edward staring murderously at his sister.

I just stared at him in utter shock. What could Alice have said to make him look at her like that? She had only been talking about our wedding. Wait...what else had she said? Right before she stopped talking he had been talking about a...RING?!

"W-what ring?" I stuttered nervously. I hadn't even thought about the fact that Edward hadn't given me an engagement ring.

"Your engagement ring," Edward explained softly, looking into my eyes. "I was waiting for the right moment to give it to you."

I looked away from his penetrating gaze. Everyone was watching us, waiting to see my reaction. I was still astonished, I should have seen this coming.

"I think we should give you some privacy, so you can talk things over," Alice suggested. She was already pushing everyone, except Edward and I, out of the room.

We stood there, listening to them walk up the stairs. We could hear Alice yelling at them to hurry up, threatening them the whole way.

Once we heard their doors slam shut, Edward led me over to the loveseat in front of the fireplace. We sat in an awkward silence, staring into the flames of the fireplace. I had no idea what to say.

I looked up at him, as he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for not giving you the ring sooner, Bella. I wanted to get to know you better. I was also waiting for the perfect moment, and then Alice blurted it out..."

"There is no need to apologise, Edward," I replied. "I hadn't even thought about the ring until Alice brought it up."

"Well I guess now is as good a time as any," he smiled his crooked smile at me. I felt my heart flutter, confusing me even more. He reached into his jacket, and pulled out a small, velvet jewelery box.

He carefully placed the box into my shaking hands. I was so nervous and I didn't even know why. It was only a ring, okay so it was a very important ring, but it was still just a ring.

I slowly opened the box, while Edward tried to read the emotions on my face and in my eyes. He seemed nervous and anxious of my reaction to the engagement ring.

I gasped when I saw the ring, as it sparkled in the flames of the fire. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold ― delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it.

"E-Edward," I stuttered, hearing my voice break. I cleared my throat, then spoke to him softly. "I can't accept this, Edward. It must have cost a fortune, and you barely know me. You're being forced to marry me, and you don't need to spend unnecessary money on me."

By the time I had finished explaining to him, I could feel tears starting to trail down my face. He wiped them away carefully, looking confused at my reaction, and as he met my eyes I thought I saw hurt in them. I couldn't be sure, for he quickly looked away.

"Bella, I didn't pay anything for it. It's a family heirloom," he explained to me quietly. "It's been in my family since around the same time as Jane Austen was alive. That's mainly why Alice wants to base our wedding in that era."

"Oh," I said stupidly.

"So, will you accept the ring now?" he asked. I could tell that he expected me to say no again. Maybe that's why I answered how I did, or maybe I just couldn't bear to see the hurt in his dazzling emerald eyes again.

I nodded my head, feeling strangely speechless. I watched as his head shot up, and his eyes met mine. I saw him smile, like he was the happiest man on the planet. I grinned back at him, happy to see him smile at me like that.

He slowly slid the ring onto my finger; I was surprised that it felt so comfortable on my finger. I had never really liked to wear much jewellery. It was a perfect fit, which even I knew was rare with heirlooms. I was still smiling up into Edward's eyes, trapped in`their gaze.

Edward slowly lowered his head, while gently caressing my cheek with his hand. I was shocked, was he doing what I thought he was doing? I felt my heart rate pick up as he touched his lips to mine. I was so supprised that I couldn't think to kiss him back, and...I wanted to.

The next thing I knew, he had pulled back. He looked into my eyes with complete happiness. Until he saw the look of shock that was still plastered on my face. His expression quickly changed to one of confusion and disbelief at what he had just done.

"I-I'm sorry Bella. I wasn't even thinking...I just..." he said, running his hands through bronze hair, making it stick up more than usual. I quickly looked away, not willing to meet his eyes again. He was just too perfect, and he didn't want me anyway. He made that clear when he appologised for kissing me.

"It's fine Edward..really. I-it doesn't matter anyway," I stuttered, trying to keep the tears back until he couldn't see. I felt a single tear fall down my face as I looked up at his bewildered expression.

His face suddenly had a pained expression, he seemed sorry, but I wasn't going to fall for his fake caring behavior. Not so many times in just one day.

"Excuse me, Edward. I'm going up to my room now." I mumbled. I hastily looked away from him and turned toward the door.

That's when I started running. I dashed up the stairs, only tripping a few times. I eventually arrived at my room, as soon as I was there I dived onto the bed. I felt all of my tears spilling from my eyes.

How could I have been so stupid? While he was kissing me I had actually thought that he had liked me. At least now I knew better than to think like that, but I couldn't forget that kiss. I could still feel the warmth of his lips on mine.

I lay awake for a few more minutes, feeling unconsiousness start to take me. I eventually fell asleep, still crying over what he had said. While also remembering the incredible feeling that his kiss had given me.

AN: Sorry for the wait! I've been working all week so have been really busy. I will hopefully be updating 1, maybe 2, chapters on the 2nd or 3rd February. This is only because I'm going away for a few days. I tried to make this chapter longer. Thanx for reading and thanx for all the reviews! Once again thanx to my betas Kate and Maegan. Kate, I wouldn't have been able to write this without you! Please read and review! Thanx xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Life I Live Now**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Disclaimer:**** Life Sucks. **Why is that? **Coz I don't own Twilight and the Cullens! **True that!_

I awoke to someone bouncing on my bed, I could hear giggling coming from the same direction as the bouncing. I groaned into my pillow and snuggled deeper under the covers of my bed. I didn't want to have to face any of them. Especially Edward after the awkwardness of last night.

"Bella, time to get up! We have so much to do today! I still have heaps of wedding ideas for you to look through! You need to pick your dress, and then we have to find bridesmaids dre-" Alice immediately stopped talking as I turned to look at her.

Next thing I knew I was enveloped in a hug, while Alice asked me what was wrong. "I don't want to talk about it, Alice. I'm sorry, but it would be awkward and painful for me." I murmured, not meeting her eyes.

"Please, Bella? I don't like seeing you sad, and I want to help. Soon we're going to be sisters, and I won't tell anyone else. Please?" Alice pleaded. I didn't know why, but I couldn't say no to her.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Especially Edward." I told her. She gave me a confused look about the last part, but didn't say anything. I took a deep breath, not knowing if I should really be telling her this.

"Last night, Edward....well he...kind of...kissed me," I tried to explain. Alice's squeal of joy was the last thing that I was expecting. She suddenly enclosed me in a tight hug, I was surprised at the strength of the little pixie.

"I can't believe it! You two really like each other! I had a feeling that this would happen, it's so romantic!" Alice babbled on, while I stared at her in disbelief. She stopped to look at my face and her expression quickly changed from excitement to confusion.

"Bella, why aren't you smiling? This is great news...isn't it?" Alice demanded, trying to understand what I was thinking.

"Alice, it was a mistake. He said it himself, he said that he wasn't even thinking. T-then I excused myself and I ran up here and...I just d-don't know what to do now," I told explained, feeling the tears start to fall again.

"Bella, you're wrong." Alice stated. I looked up at her in shock, what was she talking about? "Edward wouldn't have kissed you unless he really liked you, he's always been very controlled and he never wanted to let anyone in."

"Edward has always been the odd one out in the family, because he never wanted to get close to people. He has had all these girls going after him and dreaming about him constantly. Yet he never wanted any of them, and at the time he had no idea that he was going to get married to you."

I was slowly taking this all in, but it still didn't explain why he apolgised for kissing me. If he really liked me then he would want to kiss me, not just because it was in the spur of the moment. Alice watched me carefully as I thought about what she had said. When she saw that I was finished thinking, she spoke to me, taking care with which words she said.

"You need to talk to Edward about this, Bella. You two need to sort this out and thats not going to happen if you just sit here thinking about it. So get up, take a bath, and I'll leave some clothes on the bed for you. I'll tell Edward to meet you in the library in 20 minutes. Okay?"

I nodded in agreement. Alice smiled, turning toward the door. Before she left I stopped her, "Alice, thank you for all of this, it's so nice of you to help me."

"Bella, as I said before we're going to be sisters. So it's my job to help you with things like this, and it's also my job to help you knock some sense into my brother." She said, rolling her eyes and giggling. She then closed the door quietly, and I could hear her dancing up the stairs to Edward's room.

I quickly bathed, worrying about what I would say the whole time. Edward seemed so intimidating and beautiful to me. Whereas I was just a shy, average girl that could never be loved, or even liked by someone like Edward.

Alice had laid out a deep blue dress on the bed for me, which I quickly put on, knowing that I only had a few minutes to get downstairs. I brushed my hair, and left it hanging across my shoulders. I then walked out the door and down to the library, where I was to meet Edward.

When I opened the library door, I saw Edward pacing back and forth. He seemed to be muttering to himself, maybe he was just as nervous about this as I was. I walked in and closed the door behind me. Edward quickly realised that I was there, and immediately stopped pacing.

He looked at me, his eyes softening slightly, and motioned for us both to sit. We were sitting on one of the loveseats, just staring at each other. We were in one of those silences that isn't awkward, yet it's not comfortable either.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked me softly, breaking the ongoing silence. I nodded slowly. I still had no idea what to say to him. So I said the first thing that came into my head.

"T-the k-kiss," I stuttered, looking down at my lap. I didn't want to look into his eyes, not while talking about something like this.

"Bella, I already apologised for kissing you. What else do you want me to do?" he asked wonderingly. His words made me look up at his face, he sounded so frustrated. I felt my face starting to heat up, as I realised that I was going to have to explain exactly what I meant.

"That's what I mean, Edward," I said, I could see that it just confused him more. "Why did you apologise? Did you want to be a gentleman, or did you just not want to kiss me? I would completely understand-"

I was cut off from my babbling by his finger pressing against my lips. I blushed profusely at the contact with his skin. He quickly pulled his hand away, only just realising what he had just done.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say Bella. I appologised because you obviously didn't want me to kiss you. I don't know why I kissed you, I just did, and...I really liked it...It doesn't matter anyway because you obviously don't feel the same wa-" he said running his hands through his hair. He stopped abrutely, looking at me curiously.

I was now grinning at him, I couldn't believe it, he actually felt the same way that I did. Alice was right, he had a reason for kissing me. I looked ino his eyes seeing the, now familiar, confusion in them.

I reached my hand up to move a lock of hair, that had fallen, back from his eye. Without even thinking, I lightly brushed my lips against his, he seemed shocked by my actions. So I kissed him, gently at first. He returned the kiss as I deepened it.

_**AN:I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!!! I know that I said that I would update on the 2nd or 3rd, but I had writers block and then my laptop broke (AGAIN!) I wrote most of this today and I hope you like it! Please review! I'm hoping to get at least 10 reviews for this chapter, and reviews will make me write faster! Thanx xoxoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Life I Live Now**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight, but it owns me!

We eventually had to break away when we started to run out of breath. We were both breathing heavily, gasping for air. I looked into his dazzling emerald green eyes, as he broke out into my favorite crooked smile.

He pulled me into his embrace, hugging me to his chest. I felt him lightly kiss my hair, I smiled contentedly. It felt so comfortable, so right, like it was meant to be.

"Bella," Edward murmured against my hair. I tilted my head up to look into his eyes, still grinning.

That's when the door slammed open. We jumped apart and looked over to the doorway. Standing there was a grinning little pixie.

"Alice," Edward said, glaring at his little sister. "What do you want? We were kind of in the middle of something."

"I can see that, Edward," Alice replied, still smiling excitedly. "I just came to get Bella, we're going shopping today."

I sighed in defeat, she hadn't forgotten like I had hoped she would. I looked up to Edward, what I saw surprised me. He was throwing murderous looks at Alice.

I gently touched his arm, causing him to look down at me. His expression quickly softened, changing from murderous to loving in the blink of an eye. I then got up on my tiptoes to lay a soft kiss on his lips. He responded instantly, kissing me back while tangling his hands in my hair.

I didn't want to stop, but Alice pulled my arm, causing my lips to disconnect from Edward's. The force of her pull caused me to stumble, but before I could trip and fall to the ground I felt hands wrap around my waist. I looked up into Edward's face, seeing the humor now plastered across it. He refused to let me go until he was certain that I wasn't going to fall again.

I smiled up again, fighting the urge to kiss his amazing lips again. Alice quickly pulled me out of the room, somehow knowing what I was about to do. She seemed to always know what was about to happen, it was kind of strange.

Alice didn't let go of my arm until we got inside the coach. She sat down next to me and glared. I looked at her apologetically, feeling a bit embarrassed of my behaviour around Edward. She sighed lightly, then smirked at me.

"I don't blame you, Bella," Alice said softly in her sweet musical voice. "You don't seem to be able to help yourself."

I giggled at her words, remembering Edward's kisses. Soon we were both laughing hysterically at what was happening. I was falling for my fiance and was even giggling just remembering his kisses. It wasn't like me to suddenly have such strong feelings for someone, or to be so confidents as to kiss him.

Once we had both stopped laughing, we both grinned at each other. I leaned back in my seat, feeling the happiest that I had felt in what felt like forever. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen, and it looked like he loved me back.

I went through the shopping trip in a happy daze. I didn't complain at all to Alice, even when she made me try on just about everything in each shop. Whenever Alice saw the expression on my face she would start giggling or roll her eyes. I couldn't think about anything at that moment other than the fact that I would get to see Edward soon.

When Alice had gone through every shop, we finally returned home. I was staring out the window when Alice blurted it out, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

I blushed at her bluntness, was it really that obvious already? I nodded, seeing that she was waiting for an answer. She smiled brilliantly at me and enclosed me in another tight hug. I smiled back at her, still blushing furiously.

"I just knew that this would happen! You two are perfect for each other!" Alice squealed excitedly. We talked the rest of the way home about the wedding. I was surprised when I realised that I was actually excited about the wedding now.

As we pulled up to the house I looked out the window. There was Edward, walking towards the coach, towards me. I grinned at him and opened the door too quickly, falling out of the coach. I closed my eyes, getting ready for the pain from the hard ground below.

I opened my eyes slowly after a few seconds, shouldn't I be in pain right now? When I opened my eyes I was met with a pair of dazzling green ones. I smiled shyly up at Edward, embarrassed at my frequent clumsiness. He grinned back down at me before lifting me to my feet and kissing my lips softly.

I kissed him back immediately, I had missed him, even though we hadn't been apart for very long. We broke apart when we heard Alice clear her throat, obviously trying to get our attention. We both smiled sheepishly at her, as Edward held my hand in his.

"Before you two start all that again, could you help me bring in the shopping?" Alice asked, gesturing toward the coach that was filled with shopping. We nodded in agreement, walking over to grab a few out of the hodgepodge of items.

Once all the shopping was put away, Edward suggested we go into the library again. We decided to pick a book and read for a while. I quickly chose a book that I looked interesting and went to sit on Edward's lap.

He pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder. We sat there for about an hour, him reading over my shoulder. He would occasionally kiss me, anywhere that his lips could reach. I felt so comfortable, and didn't want to move from there ever again.

Alice and Jasper walked into the room just as we finished reading the book. This time we didn't jump apart, we didn't care if they knew anymore. We just looked up at them, asking what they were doing. They smiled brightly down at us, and told us that dinner was ready. I was surprised that so much time had passed. We got up and made our way towards the dining room, Edward holding my hand in his again. When I looked up at him questioningly he smiled and leaned down to place a light kiss on my lips.

We sat through dinner still holding hands. Edward would lean down to lay soft kisses on my lips every few minutes. Whenever he did, I noticed that his family gave him confused looks. I made a mental note to ask him about that later.

Once we had both finished eating, Edward excused us both from the table. He walked with me up to my room, and waited in there while I got changed for bed. When I came back he was lying on my bed waiting. I walked over to the bed and lay down next to him.

"You should get some sleep, Bella," Edward said quietly to me. He started to get up off the bed, but I quickly stopped him.

"Edward?" I started to ask, causing him to turn back to me. I was starting to get sleepy, I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. "Can you stay please? Just until I fall asleep?"

He smiled his crooked smile at me, and nodded in agreement. He walked back over to me and lay down next to me on the bed. I snuggled closer to him, and lay my arm across him chest. I started to doze off, as he hummed an unfamiliar, yet strangely comforting lullaby to me.

I woke up slightly as I felt Edward's lips kiss against my hair. Was this a dream? Or was it real? I decided not to worry about it as I started to fall back to sleep. Until I heard his angelic voice say something that surprised me.

"I love you, Bella," Edward had whispered in my ear. I smiled sleepily hearing those words in his beautiful voice. I fell back to sleep, knowing that it must have been a dream.

_**Victoria's AN: OME! I got soo many reviews! Seriously I only asked for 10 and I got 11 within the first few hours! I seriously couldn't believe it! Sorry that I didn't post this sooner, but I've had school and lots of homework. I don't know when I'll next update, but hopefully soon! Thanx to everyone that reviewed! Also a special thanx to twilighter021 and FRK921! Thanx for reviewing all the chapters! Lets try for 20 reviews this time! Also my beta Kate is now the co-author of this story! Oh and any ideas then please tell me! Otherwise I might get writers block again lol. Thanx xoxoxo**_

_**Kate's AN: Howdy everyone. Now I'm sorry this chapter is a few hours later than it would be. I was in a car and at the mall. But don't worry Victoria did have a spazz at me. I have the txts to prove it. If you people don't know what hodgepodge is, google it. I had to. And yes it did have to be in there as it is a personal joke and I forced Victoria to. Anyway I depriving myself of food to check the story and write this. So please review! She seriously has a heart attack everytime there is a new one. And I always immediately know. Wherever I am. So please, review it makes our days. Oh I have written a one shot so please check it out and review and if I get enough good feedback, I have a story that I will start.**_

.net/~doctortwilight


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Life I Live Now**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the Twilight saga and all Twilight related merchandise...I wonder if I'm secretly related?**_

_**We are now adding to music to our chapters. This chapters playlist is….**_

_**The Letter – Midnight Youth, Angel In The Night – Basshunter, Right Round – Flo Rida**_

When I awoke, I was surprised to feel something hard and warm wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes to find Edward sleeping next to me. His arm was wrapped around my waist, and my head was resting against his chest. It was surprisingly comfortable.

I looked up to his face, he looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. I wondered what he was doing still here, he had probably accidentally fallen asleep. I tried to pull away, but his arm just wrapped tighter around my waist. He obviously wasn't going to let me get up, and I didn't want to wake him.

So I just lay contentedly next to him, watching him sleep. He must have felt my eyes watching him, because he started to wake up. I don't know why, but I panicked, I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep.

I felt him trying to move around a bit on the bed, I was so close to him that I could feel every movement that he made. I didn't want him to go, so I rolled over slightly. My arm was now lying across his chest, and his was still around my waist. My head was still resting against his chest, as I smiled slightly.

At first he seemed uncomfortable, he tried to move his arm again, but I just snuggled closer to him. He gave up then, and tightened his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. He pressed his soft lips against my forehead. I laid there for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against mine.

I eventually decided to pretend to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked them a few times. I yawned, and snuggled into him a bit. I slowly looked up at him, my eyes met his, he seemed worried about what my reaction would be.

"Good morning, Edward," I said, smiling up at him. His face instantly broke out into my favorite crooked smile.

"Good morning, Bella," he replied, kissing me on my forehead again. I scooted up so that I could kiss his soft lips. He responded instantly, meeting my lips halfway, and we were soon kissing passionately.

We were soon interrupted once again. We heard the door crash open, but this time we didn't care what Alice saw. When we stopped to tell Alice to leave us alone, we were surprised to see Emmett standing in the doorway.

His mouth was wide open in shock, his shocked expression quickly changed to a goofy grin. "Oops, sorry you guys. I was just coming up to tell Bella that breakfast is almost ready. I'll just...ummm...go now."

We watched in a slight state of shock, as he hurriedly ran out of the room. A few seconds later we heard a loud guffawing laugh. Soon after, we heard a loud series of thumps and a large crash coming from the stairs.

Edward and I rushed out of my room, and ran down the stairs. When we saw what was at the bottom, we both almost fell over with laughter. Emmett was lying at the bottom of the stairs, rolling on the floor laughing. He had fallen down the stairs while laughing, and still hadn't stopped.

Once Edward and I had eventually stopped laughing, we stumbled down the rest of the stairs. Emmett was still lying at the bottom of the staircase.

"Rose!" Edward yelled up the stairs to Rosalie. "Your fiance is like a slinky, completely useless, but fun to watch fall down the stairs."

Rosalie came running down the stairs, afraid that Emmett was hurt. When she saw him strewn across the floor, she burst out laughing.

Edward and I went into the kitchen soon after that, after seeing Emmett and Rosalie start kissing lustfully. I started searching through the cupboards for what I could cook. Edward came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What would you like me to cook you for breakfast, Bella?" Edward murmured, kissing my collarbone. I turned around at his question, and looked into his eyes, surprised.

"You can cook?" I asked. Edward nodded his head immediately. He then led me to a chair, and told me to sit down. We eventually decided that Edward would cook omelets, he then started to get out the ingredients and a frying pan.

I watched as he cooked our breakfast, he looked so cute concentrating so hard on cooking the omelets perfectly. Once he had finished, he brought them over to where I was sitting and we started eating. They were, of course, delicious. Was there anything that Edward couldn't do?

I was about to ask him this, but Alice came skipping into the room. She had a look on her face that told me she was about to force me into doing something.

"Hurry up and eat Bella! We have so much to do today! I need your help with your guest list, and you still need to finish going through all of the wedding designs," Alice exclaimed. I quickly finished my breakfast, and thanked Edward. I was soon being dragged up the stairs to Alice's room.

"So would you like to invite to the wedding? I have all of Edward's side, but I still need to plan out yours." Alice explained.

"Okay, Alice. My parents, of course, Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica," I said, knowing that there weren't going to be many people on my list. I felt like I was leaving someone out...but who?

"Oh, and Jacob Black." I said, finally remembering the name.

_**Victoria's AN:**__** Sorry it took me so long to update! I was supposed to update a week ago, but then I didn't know how to end it. Then I got a stomach bug and I've had all this other stuff going on lol. So anyway here it is, and I'm sorry bout the cliffy! I will hopefully update soon. I'm hoping to get a total of 85 reviews, that includes the previous reviews. Thanx xoxoxo**_

Kates A/N: Kia Ora all. Just one thing. Victoria's got a boyfriend, Victoria's got a boyfriend, Victoria's got a boyfriend, Victoria's got a boyfriend! Soz had to get that outta my system, carrying on. Well this was meant 2 be out a week ago? I don't knw exactly how long it has been cause of you American ones, bt here in little NZ its jst over a week ago, aka my bday (25th). Also we went SUMMER JAM!!! Which was the Veronicas, METRO STATION!!! (they were fricking amazing, I lost my voice cause of them!), P-money and Midnight youth. If u don't knw the last to you should definitely check them out cause they are awesome especially Midnight youth (Sorry got to promote the NZ bands!) Soooo anyway on with the reviews!!!! :D


	9. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Hey guys! I am SO SORRY to do this! I hate it when people just post an Author's Note, 'cause you get all excited just to see that it's not a new chapter lol. Anyway, I am really really really really REALLY sorry!!!!!!!! I have not updated in ages and I'm really sorry that it's taken so long. I have been soooo busy lately, I have something until at least 5pm after school every day. I also have NCEA Level 1 this year and with NCEA you do tests throughout the year which earn you credits and you also do exams at the end of the year. I need 80 credits by the end of the year so I have to wok hard and keep up with my homework. I also have stuff on the weekends and all of my friends and my boyfriend want to do stuff with me lol. I also have had a lot of writers block. So I am going to try to update soon and I'm really sorry that I havn't updated in....OMG its been about 2 MONTHS!!!!! WOW!!!

Anyway, you should check out my other story "As You Walked Into My Life", I wrote it while I had really bad writers block. Also read Kate's story "Thirsty"! And please review!!!

Links:

.net/s/4765409/1/Thirsty

.net/s/5019982/1/As_You_Walked_Into_My_Life


	10. Chapter 9

_**The Life I Live Now**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did then I would have more ideas and time and would have written and published this aaaagggggeeeessss ago!!!!!**_

_Who's Jacob?_

The question still echoes in my mind. Alice had asked me it straight after I had told her to invite Jacob. It has been two days and I still haven't answered Alice's question. Thankfully Edward has been saving me from having to answer her. Alice somehow knows that asking the question around Edward will only lead to him being unhappy. She also knows that if she asks, Edward will find out the answer before she does.

Edward had walked into the room a few seconds after Alice had asked the question. I was terrified that Alice was going to try to force an answer out of me, but thankfully she had seen the fear in my eyes and didn't question me further. I know I have to tell Edward about Jacob soon, but preferably when we're alone. Edward had come into the room to try to help, knowing that it was the only way that he would get to spend the day with me.

"Bella?" Edward asked, breaking me from my thoughts. We're sitting in the library now, cuddled up by the fire. I look up at him. "We're going to have some visitors soon."

"Who?" I ask curiously.

"They're called the Volturi, they own our house and are the reason that we have to get married," Edward quickly explained. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"They're condition for us staying in the house is that all of us have to be married by the time we turn 21. Otherwise they will take away our house and we will have nothing." He explained further. I could tell that Edward felt horrible about the arranged marriage and the agreement with the Volturi.

I was surprised that Edward was being so open with me about something that so obviously hurt him to say. I buried my head into his shoulder and prepared myself to tell him the embarrassing truth.

"Edward it doesn't matter to me why we have to get married anymore. I know that we were both being forced into this marriage in the beginning, but now everything has changed. Now it's real, because I love you more than anything else, and I just hope that you feel the same way about me."

Nothing, I couldn't hear or feel any reaction at all from him. I looked up to see what he was thinking, and was met by Edward's lips on mine. "Bella, I love you more than anything in the world combined. I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled up at him, as I felt my cheeks heat up once again. I lay in his arms for what felt like forever, it felt so perfect just to be with him. I had never felt this way before, and never wanted to leave the comfort of his arms.

That's when I decided to tell him about Jacob. I knew at that moment that he would understand how I felt and why I had to invite him to our wedding. Edward now knew the truth about how deeply I felt for him, and he had taken that news a lot better than I had thought he would.

"Edward," I whispered into his chest.

"Bella," he replied, kissing the top of my head lovingly.

" I have to tell you something, I'm not sure how you'll take it. I really hope you'll understand and won't be angry at me for it."

He looked down at me and lifted my chin, looking into my eyes. "What is it, love?"

"Well it's about this boy that tried to woo me back in Forks. We were keeping it from our parents, and I was going to act upon my feelings soon. Then you came along, and my feelings are now gone for him. We were good friends before all that happened, and I sent him a letter explaining what had happened. We've agreed to stay friends and I would like to invite him to our wedding.

I looked up at Edward's face to see what he was thinking. He was staring blankly into the fire, he seemed to be in complete shock. I felt tears start to run down my cheeks, he hated me for this, I knew that he did.

"Edward?" I whispered softly, after a few minutes of silence. He didn't reply, he just kept staring into the fire. I started to worry, so I decided to try pleading for his to say something. "Please Edward, say something, anything at all. I don't care what you say, even if you're mad. Just please, Edward, please say something."

Tears were now running down my face. I decided that it might be best just to leave him be for a bit, and let him think about what I had said. I started to get up from his lap, but his arms quickly wrapped around my waist.

"Wait, Bella, please don't go," he whispered. I froze, he had finally said something. I sat back down on his lap and stared at him. He looked into my eyes, then kissed me softly.

"I love you, and the idea of you being with someone else kills me. That's why when you told me I went into shock. I'm so sorry for putting you through this Bella. Will you forgive me, my love?" he asked me, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I'm the one who should be asking for your forgiveness, not the other way around," I said indignantly. He looked at me confusedly. "I didn't tell you about Jacob when I first met you and I should have. I also didn't tell you as soon as I thought of inviting him to our wedding. So will you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you Bella," he said. Then he kissed me, this time was a lot more passionate than the others. We eventually broke apart, and returned to cuddling by the fire.

_**AN: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I have been soooooo busy lately and just had no time. I also had writers block and stuff so it didn't help. I hope you like it and I'll try to update soon, but I have exams coming up soonish and assessments due. Also sorry if there's a wee bit too much fluff, Kate told me to write angst, so I tried and it started sad, then somehow turned into fluff lol!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**The Life I Live Now**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I do not own Twilight, sadly never have and never will.**_

_**"Of course I forgive you Bella," he said. Then he kissed me, this time was a lot more passionately than the others. We eventually broke apart, and returned to cuddling by the fire.**___

3 weeks later:

We all sat around the fireplace happily, the Volturi had just left having only stayed for a day. They only needed to make sure that Edward really was about to get married, and then check up on the estate. Though they would be back for the wedding.

Everything had all gone so smoothly, and Edward and I were as happy as ever. Over the past three weeks we had spent all of our spare time together. Although most of our time was spent planning our wedding which was only a week away. Alice had organised almost every detail of the wedding, and only had a few last minute things to do.

She was acting like bridezilla, making us all afraid of when she had her own wedding. I was happy with her planning everything though; I had never been one for being the centre of attention.

The guests would be arriving in a few days, most of them from Edward's side. I only had a few people coming; my friends and parents. I had decided to invite Jacob, since Edward was okay with it; he knew that I loved him more than anyone else.

I looked up from where my head rested against Edward's chest, as I heard a knock on the door. I stood up, pulling Edward with me, to see who it could be. Everyone else looked too tired and comfortable, so I didn't want to let them move. They were all sitting in couples on separate couches around the library.

The Volturi had already left, and none of the guests were due until two days time. We both walked quickly to the door, exchanging confused looks. I opened the door to see a familiar face staring back at me. His long black hair tied in his usual long ponytail, it swept over his tanned skin. _Jacob Black._

I drew in a sharp breath; what in the world was he doing here? He was grinning at me, but when he saw Edward's arm securely around my waist, his expression changed. He was now glaring at Edward, not having known about the fact that I had fallen in love.

"J-jacob. W-what are you d-doing here?" I stuttered, completely shocked.

"Bella. We need to talk, you don't want to do this and you know it. You were forced into this and I think you deserve a choice," Jacob replied, putting emphasis on the word forced. He was looking at me intently, pleading me to hear him out.

"Edward," I sighed, turning to look up at him."Could you please give us a couple of minutes to talk; I just really need to sort things out with Jacob."

"Of course, Bella," he replied. He leaned down to kiss my forehead softly, and then left to go back to the library.

I quickly grabbed Jacob by the hand and led him to the foyer, which was the further away from the library. We both sat down on the couch in there.

"Listen, Jacob, I have to tell you something. I've fallen in love with Edward," I told him sincerely, looking him in the eyes. I saw the pain flash through those dark brown orbs of his.

"Bella…how….what….I don't understand," he stumbled over his words. I felt my eyes start to well up with tears; I hated hurting him. He quickly looked away from me.

"I'm so sorry Jacob; I never meant to hurt you like this. It just kind of happened; I know that you love me and I love you too, but more like a brother than a lover." I told him as the tears fell down my face.

"I can understand if you hate me," I mumbled. He looked up at me then, and I could now see why he had turned away. There were tears streaming down his face.

"I could never hate you, Bella," he replied solemnly. "As long as you're happy, then I will be too."

"Thanks Jacob," I replied, hugging him closely. "There is someone out there for you too, I just know it."

"Thanks Bella," he replied, hugging me just as closely. "There will always be a place in my heart for you."

"So, are you still coming to my wedding?" I asked, praying that he would say yes.

"Of course, Bella," he replied, grinning at me. "I would not miss it for the world."

"Thanks Jacob," I replied, getting up from the couch. "I will just go let everyone know that you've arrived early and find out what room you're staying in."

"Okay Bella," he replied, grinning at me. "Then you can tell me all about this Edward Cullen."

I blushed and quickly walked out of the room, with Jacob following closely behind me. He had taken the news a lot better than I had thought he would. I had assumed that he would have fought for me and tried to get me back, not that I actually wanted him to do that.

When we walked into the library, everyone's eyes instantly went to Jacob. Edward was glaring at him, whereas everyone else had mixed looks of confusion and curiosity.

"Everyone, this is Jacob Black," I spoke towards the whole room. "He's my friend from back in Forks. He came a bit earlier than I expected because we needed to talk over some things."

A round of half-hearted hellos came from around the room, from everyone but Edward that is. I would have to talk to him about what was happening later. Right now wasn't the time or the place to have that conversation though.

"Alice, where should I put Jacob for tonight?" I asked, pulling my eyes away from Edward. Alice stood up and told Jacob and I to follow her up the stairs, then started leading the way upstairs. I cast one last fleeting glance at Edward before following her.

_**AN:**_ Hey everyone. I am soooo sorry for not updating for ages! I had complete writers block for this story, so I was updating **As You Walked Into My Life** (btw please read that one coz it is actually a whole lot better than this one in my opinion). In case you didn't notice I kind of rushed through this chapter, it's because I am really getting sick of this story (no offence to people who love it), so **I am going to be ending it as soon as I can**. It's also because I have three stories on the go right now. Don't worry too much though because I will actually finish this story since there are things that need to happen, it will just be sooner than I intended. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, and please **REVIEW**! Thanks to Kate for giving me some motivation to write this and keep me from procrastinating too much.

_**P.S.**_ I got an anonymous review saying some negative things, and I would just like to say that I'm sorry for the mistakes that you will notice and how it isn't in olden day language, but that is just how it ended up, so please just give me a break. If you don't like this story then just don't read it. **Also sorry for the very long AN!**


	12. Author's Note sorry everyone

Please read the authors note!

AN: Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a long long time even though I said I would. I've been really busy writing some other stuff and I'm working on a novel at the moment which I'm really excited about and seems pretty good so far. I've considered taking down this story from fanfiction, but I am going to finish it, I promise. My writing has gotten a lot better because I'm in a writing group at school where I get a whole day to write each week which is great . I really want to finish this story right now, but I literally can't. I've tried writing it, but it never seems to work because my writing has changed so much.

I'm flying to Canada tomorrow so if I really want to I might rewrite the entire story and edit through it then repost it. Then I may actually be able to finish it. I'm writing a lot of stories at the moment. My most important one is my novel which I actually think is good for once and then I'm writing a romance short story for my friend Lumba because she always reads through my stories and complains when I don't finish them. Then I have 2 fanfictions and I think 4 very unfinished novels.

So yeah my life is basically centred around school, reading, working and writing at the moment. Sadly I only enjoy half of those lol. Well now I have rambled a lot and for those of you who actually read all of this, thank you. I promise I will actually put some more things up on here soon and I think I may try the thing where I don't post a chapter until I have another one finished. This means I don't post chapter 1 until I've finished chapter 2. Then if I'm having a bad week I'll have a chapter to post, which will make readers happier.

Well anyway thanks so much for reading this, sorry it's so long and I know it's horrible that it's only an author's note.

P.S. If I do rewrite this story then it will probably be longer and not have such a rushed ending.


	13. Author's Note, but this one is IMPORTANT

Hi everyone, so sorry for yet another author's note...just wanted to know if you would like me to keep this one up and post the new version as a rewrite or if you just want me to replace it or if you want me to delete this and start it as a new story. You've got about 2 or 3 days until I'll be finished the first chapter so please please please let me know in either a review or a pm.

The Little Romantic

P.S. if you have any suggestions for the rewrite please let me know because it will be a bit different.


	14. Author's Note REWRITE!

Hello again, sorry for another author's note...just wanted to let everyone know that I am going to be putting the rewrite up as a separate story. Now I know some may not agree with this, but it really is the best way and I do have my reasoning. You see, this rewrite will most likely end up having some big changes because already I have changed a lot of the story line. Also I like to keep my old work up, even if I'm not going to finish it because then later I can reflect on it and can still get reviews and others are still able to view it and see how much I have improved in my writing.

Also you will all be very happy to know that the first chapter is almost done and is longer than before, but not taking up as much of the story line. When I say this I'm meaning that the chapter will end at an earlier point than the last chapter did which is surprising since it has more words than before.

I would also like to apologise for all of these extremely long author's notes and the even longer wait for the rewrite. I've been on holiday in Canada and LA and would have liked to get this up while waiting at the airport...but sadly my mother is not prepared to pay around $7 US for me to use internet for 2 hours. Anyway, I've been so busy while on holiday and my mum has been attempting to force me to go to bed earlier which means less writing time since I'm busy all day. As much as I would have loved to just hide under my covers and write, her bed was right next to mine...so that plan failed miserably.

So I'm going to finish the first chapter very soon and was going to finish it at the airport or on the plane, but my laptop just had to die at that moment. So I did write a bit more, but didn't quite finish and still need to edit. So now I'm rambling as usual so I'm just going to shut up now...

_The Little Romantic_


	15. Rewrite is now up!

Just letting everyone know that the rewrite is now up on and it's actually quite different so please go read it and review to let me know how it is. Also please let me know what you want to happen next, because the more ideas that I am given, the more likely I am to write and update faster.


End file.
